the new freak
by i'm awesome at singing
Summary: when Natalie who has a diease but not life threating cames will Artie find love Artie x oc Marley x Jake are the ships not like don't read takes place after the last show of glee
1. Chapter 1

I got in my chair I wish no I could not use half of my body . I went in what looked like a music room "Guys this is Natalie be nice" the teacher said "Leys hear her sing" someone said everyone else nodded I started singing.

_Oh, oh_

_Oh, oh_

_You were in college, working __part time__, waiting tables_  
_Left a small town, never looked back_  
_I was a flight risk, with a fear of fallin'_  
_Wonderin' why we bother with love, if it never lasts_

_I say, can you believe it?_  
_As we're lyin' on the couch_  
_The moment I can see it,_  
_Yes, yes, I can see it now_

_Do you remember we were sittin' there by the water_  
_You put your arm around me, for the first time_  
_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter_  
_You are the best thing that's ever been mine_

_Flash forward and we're taking on the world together_  
_And there's a drawer of my things at your place_  
_You learn my secrets and you figure out why I'm guarded_  
_You say we'll never make my parents' mistakes_

_But we've got bills to pay_  
_We've got nothing figured out_  
_When it was hard to take_  
_Yes, yes, this is what I thought about_

_Do you remember we were sittin' there by the water_  
_You put your arm around me, for the first time_  
_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter_  
_You are the best thing that's ever been mine_

_Do you remember all the city lights on the water_  
_You saw me __start__ to believe, for the first time_  
_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter_  
_You are the best thing that's ever been mine_

_Oh, oh_  
_And I remember that fight, 2:30am_  
_As everything was slippin' right out of our hands_  
_I ran out cryin' and you followed me out into the street_

_Brace myself for the goodbye, cause that's all I've ever know_  
_And you took me by surprise_  
_You said I'll never leave you alone_  
_You said_  
_I remember how we felt sittin' by the water_  
_And every time I look at you, it's like the first time_  
_I fell in love with a careless man's careful daughter_  
_She is best thing that's ever been mine_

_Hold on, you'll make it last_  
_Hold on, never turn back_

_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter_  
_You are the best thing that's ever been mine_

_Hold on do you believe it?_  
_ Hold on We're gonna make it now_  
_ Hold onI can see it_  
_ Yeah, yeah I can see it now_

I stopped everyone looked shocked "ok this is Artie, Blaine, Tina, Sam, Marley, Fynn, Jake, Kitty and I am Mr. shoe" he said and pointed to everyone. "Natalie" I said "you can sit by Artie" he said I nodded and sat by him. "Thank you Natalie for that because this weeks poject is Taylor swift" he said and wrote Taylor swift on the board. Than three people came "Mike, Kurt, Mercedes this is Natalie" he said pointing to me.

They notice what no one else did "What is up with your arm?" I think Mike asked pointing to my arm. " well when I was born I did not get air so in cause of that I cannot move half of my body" I said.

Than I felt every eye on me in a second it was gone


	2. friend's? ?

i hate when people do that that's how I have been treated all my life. I ran out of the room went to my locker and I cried I fall down on the ground and just cried.

"You can't run away from everything bad in your life" a voice said I looked up there was Artie. "I know everywhere I go almost everyone looks at me like I'm a freak" I said crying silent tears

* * *

I has been a week after that me and Artie have been dating. "Hello is this where you need to be?" a voice asked I looked up there was three people I knew Aleis, Donelle, and Jade. I smiled there saw me "Natalie" they all said and ran and hugged me. "Hey you not want to chock your friend now do you?" I asked.

They stopped "hey remember this?" Aleis asked and put her arm on my sholder "how could I forget?" I asked and went down she smiled. I went up, went over to Jade and messed with her hair "it took me three hours to do my hair" she said and fixed her hair "your so much like Tamaki" I said "am not" she said. I went to Donelle "Sebastian lover" I said before she could do anything "BENDO" me and Jade yelled.

That hurt everyone's ear Mr. shoe walked in "now Natalie tells us who your friend's are" he said I nodded "well this is Aleis, Jade and Donelle who loves Grell from black butler" I said and pointed to everyone "I do not if anything you like the Undertaker" she said.

I laughed "oh yea, you like Pluto" I said


	3. Chapter 3

I'm so so so sorry but I have no idea for a new chap if you have any ideas please pm me thxs.

I'm awesome at singing out


End file.
